Category talk:The Heavy
Basically EVERY villain makes the plot more or less. After all "villain acts heroes react" is one of the most basic narrative devices. As such this category must be restricted to the villains with the most influence over the plot. Those who literally define the protagonists' lives and whose action shaped the setting. I don't want YET ANOTHER category so vague that most villain could fit in, so please be careful when monitoring it. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 15:08, December 10, 2012 (UTC) So this category is officially allowed? Frostare (talk) 21:06, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is, otherwise I think it would have been deleted long ago. Still, it will require constant attention to avoid abuse, since it has a very broad interpretation. Balthus Dire (talk) 22:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The heavy's Examples It stated that the Right-Hand enforcers have more of presence and influence of the story and work for the Big Bad. For example: *''RWBY'': Roman Torchwick's string of dust robberies and other illegal activity is a looming shadow of a much bigger plot in Volume 1 while the main focus is the girls' introduction to Beacon and the forming of their team, but then the revelation that he's working for Cinder comes along, and in Volume 2 he becomes The Heavy full-stop until the season finale where he is locked up, with Cinder taking on the role of main antagonist in Volume 3. The season finale of 3 then reveals that Cnder herself is working for Salem, with the latter content to let Cinder work out the details of how to fully capture the Fall Maiden's powers and destroy Beacon. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'': Shadow the Hedgehog is another example in Sonic Adventure 2. While he pretends to act as Eggman's enforcer, it's his presence that drives the plot, and he is in fact manipulating Eggman for his own purposes. Jinrooster The category is being used for those who without the plot is impossible to have. Roman is a mere pawn who even knows it while not being very important to the plot. Shadow while popular is not necessary for stories to happen as a whole. A minion can be the Heavy if their actions are what made the hero or plot be possible. Jester of chaos (talk) 23:33, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Am I the only one aware that Cinder is more active than Salem? I mean, Salem is more of a Overarching Villain since she is the Man Behind the Man who didn't came out until the season 3 finale. Also the Heavy is an antagonist that create obstacles for the protagonist confronts most directly, they have the most screen time, the one that the audience is most familiar with, and most often, effectively providing a face for the forces opposing them. Jinrooster The Heavy is more then being active it's those who's the cause of the series to exist. Cinder is a tool being used and following Salem's orders. Salem is the Heavy because every conflict so far presented namely Grimm are under her control same with most villains. With out Cinder the story could exist even from the start but without Salem none of the story would exist. Jester of chaos (talk) 00:17, December 24, 2017 (UTC) That doesn't even make any sense! Jinrooster Heavy is the one who made the story possible. Cinder only does what she does due to Salem, the Grimm obey Salem which was the main reason the Academies were created and to guard the relics she wants. Without Cinder there would just be another pawn to do the same mission. One of the prime examples of a Heavy: Joe Chill who despite being a minor character is the whole reason Bruce decided to become Batman, it's not a major recurring villain or someone who appeared constantly but set the story in motion that otherwise would not of happened. Cinder is not the cause of the entire story of the setting that is Salem. Jester of chaos (talk) 00:40, December 24, 2017 (UTC) You are complete saying the exact opposite of the Heavy! Look, I think that someone else thought that the Heavy meant to be both Big Bad and Bigger Bad. The Heavy meant that they drives the plot but are not the real villain who works from the shadows. Whoever thought of something else have gotten it mix-up. Jinrooster We have used it for who makes the story possible for the longest time and it will stay that way. It's for those who make the story possible not simply the main villain, those manipulating behind the scenes or the main enforcer. If the story would exist without them then they don't count. Like I said even minor villains like Joe Chill can act as the Heavy but they must be the cause of the story's existence like Joe or Salem. Jester of chaos (talk) 01:56, December 24, 2017 (UTC)